Farming Simulator 19
Farming Simulator is a farming simulation video game series developed by Giants Software. The locations are based on American and European environments. Players are able to farm, breed livestock, grow crops and sell all assets created from farming. Farming Simulator 19 is an upcoming version of the game that was announced at the 2018 Electronic Entertainment Expo (E3). The game is scheduled for release on November 20, 2018. Some key new features include a redesigned graphics engine and the addition of horse farming as well as oat and cotton crops. The game will also feature John Deere machinery for the first time. Maps on Somerset Gaming Channel *Felsbrunn - Coming Soon *Ravenport - Coming Soon *Estancia Lapacho (FS 19') - Coming Soon *Fenton Forest - Coming Soon *Marwell Manor Farm - Coming Soon *Western Australia - Coming Soon *Mercury Farm - Coming Soon In-Game Screenshots Farming Simulator 19 - Estancia Lapacho Episode 1.png|Estancia Lapacho Episode 1 Farming Simulator 2019 Sherwood EP 1.jpg|Sherwood Park Episode 1 Fenton EP 1.png|Fenton Forest Episode 1 Fenton EP 2.png|Fenton Forest Episode 2 Fenton Episode 3.png|Fenton Forest Episode 3 Marwell Manor Farm Episode 1.png|Marwell Manor Farm Episode 1 Marwell Manor Farm Episode 2.png|Marwell Manor Farm Episode 2 Marwell Manor Farm Episode 3.png|Marwell Manor Farm Episode 3 Marwell Manor Farm Episode 4.png|Marwell Manor Farm Episode 4 Marwell Manor Farm Episode 5.png|Marwell Manor Farm Episode 5 Marwell Manor Farm Episode 6.png|Marwell Manor Farm Episode 6 Marwell Manor Farm Episode 7.png|Marwell Manor Farm Episode 7 Marwell Manor Farm Episode 8.png|Marwell Manor Farm Episode 8 Marwell Manor Farm Episode 9.png|Marwell Manor Farm Episode 9 Marwell Manor Farm Episode 10.png|Marwell Manor Farm Episode 10 Marwell Manor Farm Episode 11.png|Marwell Manor Farm Episode 11 Marwell Manor Farm Episode 12.png|Marwell Manor Farm Episode 12 Marwell Manor Farm Episode 13.png|Marwell Manor Farm Episode 13 Marwell Manor Farm Episode 14.png|Marwell Manor Farm Episode 13 ANDERSON GROUP EQUIPMENT PACK DLC.png|ANDERSON GROUP EQUIPMENT PACK DLC Western Australia Episode 1.png|Western Australia Episode 1 Western Australia Episode 2.png|Western Australia Episode 2 Mercury Farm Episode 1.jpg|Mercury Farm Episode 1 Mercury Farm Episode 2.png|Mercury Farm Episode 2 Poplar Bailing.png|Poplar Bailing Upcoming Game Release Vidoes *Farming Simulator 19': New European Map Felsbrunn Featurette - Link *Farming Simulator 19': John Deere 8400R Featurette Link *Farming Simulator 19' Official Gamescom Gameplay Trailer Link *Farming Simulator 19' Gameplay From Gamescom Link *Farming Simulator 19' Fact Sheets 1-8 Link *Farming Simulator 19' Fact Sheets 9-11 | 3 Gameplay Trailers Link *Farming Simulator 19' Fact sheets 12–14 | New field interactions Link *Farming Simulator 19' New American Map Ravenport Featurette Link *Farming Simulator 19' Mahindra Retriever Featurette Link *Farming Simulator 19' Tending to Animals Gameplay Trailer Link *Farming Simulator 19' | Fact Sheets plus Manitou Featurette Link *Farming Simulator 19' | Featurette: Transporting Milk Link *Farming Simulator 19' Garage Trailer Link Features *Graphic overhaul *John Deere now in the game *New American and European environments *New Farming activities *New Machinery and crops *New animals including horses Confirmed Machines AGCO= {| class="wikitable plainrowheaders" style="text-align:center" |- Agco-ideal.png|538-647 HP 40 KM/H 17100 L Agco-dynaflex9255.png|12.0 M Agco-powerflow.png|12.0 M Agco-650.png|650kg Agco-1100.png|1100kg Agco-1500.png|1500kg Agco-2300.png|2300kg |-| AGRISEM= Agrisem-combiplowgold4m.png|140HP 4.0 M Agrisem-cultiplowplatinum8m.png|420HP 8.0 M |-| AGROMASZ= Agromasz-btc50h.png|140HP 5.0 M Agromasz-poh5.png|180HP 2.5 M Agromasz-salvis3800.png|180HP 3.0 M 5000 L |-| AMAZONE= Amazone-ed3000c.png|100HP 3.0 M 1140 L |-| Arcusin= Arcusin-fsx6372.png| Arcusin-forstack812.png| |-| Armatrac= Armatrac-1104.png|110 HP 40 KM/H |-| Bednar= Bednar-fb3000to6000pt6000.png|500HP 6.0 M 3000 L Bednar-swiftersm18000.png|500HP 18.2 M |-| BERGMANN= bergmann-repex34s.png| |-| BÖCKMANN= boeckmann-bigmasterwesternwcf.png| |-| BREDAL= Bredal-k165.png|12.0 M 18950 L |-| Capello= Capello-quasarf4.png|3.0 M Capello-quasarhs16.png|12.0 M Capello-spartan610.png| |-| Case IH= caseih-7200proseries.png| Caseih-maxxumseries.png|145-175 HP 50 KM/H Caseih-optumseries.png|288-313 HP 50 KM/H Caseih-quadtracseries.png|525-692 HP 40 KM/H Caseih-austof8800multirow.png|358 HP 10 KM/H 2.0 M Caseih-moduleexpress635.png|415 HP 25 KM/H 20000 L Challenger= Challenger-mt800eseries.png| |-| Damcon= Damcon-pl75.png| |-| DEUTZ-FAHR= Deutzfahr-series9.png| |-| DFM= Dfm-cfb16.png| Dfm-rt3000.png| Dfm-tr3200.png| |-| Düvelsdorf= Duevelsdorf-mss3000.png| |-| Einböck= Einboeck-aerostarrotation1200.png| |-| Elmer's= Elmersmanufacturing-haulmaster.png| |-| Farmtech= Farmtech-superfex800.png| Farmtech-tdk1600.png| |-| Fendt= fendt-300vario.png| Fendt-700vario.png| Fendt-900vario.png| Fendt-1100mt.png| fendt-tigoxr75d.png| |-| Fiat= fiat-1300dt.png| |-| Flexi-Coil= Flexicoil-st820.png| Fliegl= Fliegl-dpw210.png| Fliegl-longneckcombiplus.png| Fliegl-timberrunner.png| Fliegl-schmetterling.png| |-| FMŻ= Fmz-bizonsuperz056.png| Fmz-z056h.png| |-| Fortschritt= fortschritt-hw80.png| |-| FSI= Fsi-st65t.png| |-| Gessner= Gessnerindustries-singlerowbilletplanter.png| File:Gessnerindustries-tworowbilletplanter.png| |-| Grégoire-Besson= Gregoirebesson-spsl9.png| Gregoirebesson-trailedlifter.png| |-| Grimme= Grimme-gl420.png| Grimme-gl860compacta.png| Grimme-ks754.png| Grimme-se260.png| Grimme-varitron470platinumterratrac.png| |-| Hardi= Hardi-rubicon9000.png| |-| Hatzenbichler= Hatzenbichler-terminatorth18.png| Hatzenbichler-th1400.png| |-| Holaras= Holaras-stego485.png| Holaras-mes500.png| Holaras-mes400.png| |-| Husqvarna= Husqvarna-550xp.png| JCB= Jcb-fastrac4220.png| |-| JENZ= Jenz-ba725d.png| Jenz-hem583z.png| |-| John Deere= Johndeere-6mseries.png| johndeere-6rseries.png| Johndeere-8rseries.png| Johndeere-608c.png| Johndeere-625x.png| Johndeere-pickup1800.png| Johndeere-t560.png| Johndeere-643r.png| |-| Jonsered= Jonsered-cs2252.png| |-| JOSKIN= Joskin-transspace8000.png| joskin-aquatrans7300s.png| joskin-betimaxrds7500.png| |-| KEMPER= Kemper-360plus.png |-| Komatsu Forest= Komatsuforest-875.png| Komatsuforest-931xc.png| |-| Kotte= Kotte-frc.png| |-| Kramer= Kramer-kl308t.png| Kröger= Kroeger-hkd302.png| Kroeger-tkd302.png| |-| KRONE= Krone-bigm450.png| krone-zx560gd.png| |-| KUHN= Kuhn-knightra142.png| Kuhn-primor15070.png| Kuhn-lsb1290d.png| Kuhn-fbp3135.png| Kuhn-sw4014.png| Kuhn-cultimerl300.png| Kuhn-hr4004.png| Kuhn-dc401.png| Kuhn-btf4000.png| Kuhn-tf1500.png| Kuhn-pf1500.png| Kuhn-deltis1302mta3.png| Kuhn-metris4102.png| Kuhn-slc141.png| kuhn-gf8712.png| kuhn-sr314.png| kuhn-ga9531.png| kuhn-mergemaxx902.png| |-| Kverneland= Kverneland-optimav.png| Kverneland-qualidiscfarmer3000.png| |-| Lely= lely-hibiscus1515cdprofi.png| |-| LEMKEN= lemken-azurit9.png| lemken-solitair23.png| |-| Lindner= lindner-lintrac90.png| |-| Lizard= Lizard-canatrans600.png| Lizard-hulk.png| Lizard-module4.png| Lizard-pickup1978.png| Lizard-roadrunner.png| Lizard-swt7.png| Lizard-warrior.png| Lizard-silagefork.png| Lizard-modulex.png| lizard-pickup2014.png| lizard-mks8.png| lizard-mks32.png| |-| MAGSI= Magsi-palletforkwl.png| Magsi-logforkwl.png| Magsi-highdumpbucketwl.png| |-| MAN= Man-tgx26640.png| |-| Manitou= Manitou-mlt737.png| |-| Massey Ferguson= Masseyferguson-mf3012.png| Masseyferguson-mf5600.png| Masseyferguson-mf7700.png| Masseyferguson-mf8700.png| McCulloch= Mcculloch-cs410.png| |-| Michieletto= michieletto-am19.png| |-| New Holland= Newholland-t6series.png| Newholland-t8series.png| Newholland-t9series.png| Newholland-w190d.png| Newholland-l218.png| Newholland-c232.png| newholland-tx32.png| newholland-tx32header.png| newholland-tx32headertrailer.png| Newholland-rollbelt150.png| |-| Paladin= Paladin-stumpgrinder.png| Paladin-palletfork.png| Paladin-manurefork.png| Paladin-highdumpbucket.png| Paladin-brushlogfork.png| Paladin-balespear.png| Paladin-balehandler.png| |-| PÖTTINGER= poettinger-hit1214t.png| poettinger-top462.png| |-| PONSSE= Ponsse-scorpionking.png| Ponsse-buffalo.png| |-| RANDON= Randon-sugarcanetrailer.png| Randon-sugarcanesemitrailer.png| |-| Rau= Rau-polymag300.png| |-| Ropa= Ropa-keiler2.png| |-| Rostselmash= Rostselmash-powerstream500.png| Rostselmash-nova330.png| Rostselmash-f2650.png| Salford= Salford-4204.png| |-| Sampo Rosenlew= Samporosenlew-hr46x.png| |-| Samson Agro= Samsonagro-sp1417.png| Samsonagro-sd700.png| Samsonagro-sbh436.png| Samsonagro-pgii25.png| |-| Schuitemaker= Schuitemaker-siwa720.png| schuitemaker-rapide580v.png| schuitemaker-rapide8400w.png| |-| SILOKING= Siloking-trailedlineduo1814.png| |-| Stara= Stara-stmax180.png| Stara-stmax105.png| Stara-imperador30.png| Stara-fox11.png| Stara-estrela32.png| Stara-ceresmaster3570.png| Stara-asalasercrdcr13.png| |-| STEPA= Stepa-fhl13ak.png| |-| STEYR= Steyr-proficvt.png| |-| STIHL= Stihl-ms261.png| |-| STOLL= Stoll-universalbucket.png| Stoll-silagecutter.png| Stoll-rolltypebalefork.png| Stoll-palletfork.png| Stoll-manurefork.png| Stoll-logfork.png| Stoll-fz60.png| Stoll-fz30.png| Stoll-forkwithgrapple.png| Stoll-balespike.png| Stoll-balehandler.png| |-| Strautmann= Strautmann-vm1702doublesffastcut.png| strautmann-zeloncfs2501do.png| |-| Suer= Suer-sm2400.png| Suer-sb1600.png| Suer-sb1000.png| Suer-sb700.png| |-| TT= Tt-tt8022driveless.png| Tt-multicultivator5in1.png| Tt-colossus10000.png| Tt-bigtt.png| |-| Väderstad= Vaderstad-tempov8.png| Vaderstad-tempol16.png| Vaderstad-seedhawkxltoolbar84ft.png| Vaderstad-seedhawk980aircart.png| Vaderstad-fh2200.png| |-| Valtra= valtra-aseries.png| Valtra-tseries.png| Valtra-nseries.png| |-| Vicon= vicon-fanex604.png| |-| Warzee= Warzee-de551fl.png| Warzee-de250ssl.png| warzee-de551tl.png| |-| Wilson Trailer= Wilsontrailer-pacesetter.png| wilsontrailer-silverstar.png| |-| Ziegler= Ziegler-cornchampion5r.png| Minimum Requirements * 64-bit version of windows 7, windows 8, windows 10 * 2.5 GHz Intel or equivalent AMD quad-core processor * 4 GB RAM * Nvidia Geforce GTX 560, AMD Radeon HD 7770 graphics card or better (min. 2 GB VRAM, DX11 support) * 20 GB available space See also *Farming Simulator 17 External links * Official website * Official discussion forum * Steam Category:Games